Mine
by Blondie B. Happy
Summary: Kelsey's surprised when Ren lures her out of their new home with beautiful song. She's even more surprised when she finds out why. A fluffy, romantic one-shot about Kelsey and Ren. Post Tiger's Destiny.


**Well, you guys all said that I should write a one-shot for the Tiger Saga, and here it is. I should've done this about 20 or so days ago, but I've been busy.**

**Warning: One-shot, typos, maybe OOC, Kelsey/Ren, Post Tiger's Destiny, short, fluffy. The Song used is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Bold=Song Lyrics. I forgot if the described their home at all in the book, but if they did, I made up my own fantasy house for them instead:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**

When I heard those words, they filled me up. Ren's wonderful voice filled our home. We'd only been married little over a year, but it still seemed like it was so long, and we still had so much time left.

I was used to Ren singing to me. Every night he had a new song for me. Mostly they were love songs, but sometimes he sung tragedies about Kishan and Anamika. Sometimes he sang songs about Mr. Kadam and all of our sacrifices. And sometimes, he just read me poetry, and I would do the same.

They usually had very deep meaning, so many feelings all crammed up into one verse, like he was trying to tell me everything in his heart before it was too late. I think Ren still forgets that he is no longer a tiger and that there is no need to rush. I think it's kind of funny, but I would never tell him that.

At least the curse is finally broken, but I'll admit, I think we both miss the tiger.

**We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone**

There's no doubt in my mind that this is the simplest song he has ever played, yet one of the most beautiful. He plays the guitar, instead of the mandolin, while he sings it. He's gotten extremely good at it, and we joke that he should join a band. Just the thought of it makes me want to start laughing. He could never do anything like that.

"Ren?" I said softly, not wanting to interrupt the song. I left the stove, since I was cooking. I turned it off, not wanting to cause any fires, and began my search for my husband.

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

"Oh, I would, Ren," I breathed. I crept up the stairs, light on my feet, still trying to not make any noise.

But I've never been that quiet. I tripped on one of the stairs and fell straight down on my face. Almost. I manage to catch myself in a push up position, my nose grazing the hard wood. My feet slipped out from behind me, so I was dangling on the stairs.

"Nice job, Kelsey," I murmured, and stood back up. I brushed the creases out of my dress. It was new, a light orange color that tied at the waist and went down to my knees. It was simple, yet wonderful. I'm not sure why I love clothes so much. Nor am I sure why I love my hair ribbons. I guess they help define who I really am.

I began my search again.

**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel**

I went into our bedroom, which was the first room on the top floor. We had a canopy bed and a beautiful with intricate metal and brass work. The entire room was a soft shade of brown. The bed had a dent in it, and I knew Ren had been in here.

The words were getting softer as Ren got farther away, so I ran out of the room and checked the bathroom. He wasn't in there either, but I should've known that.

I checked both guest bedrooms and the small gym we had; there was a bigger one downstairs. He wasn't in those rooms. There was only one place I hadn't check, and that was the balcony at the end of the hall.

**Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough**

I swung open the doors and looked around on the overly large balcony. He was not there, but I heard soft laughter from below me. He had been here recently and was still close. I could almost smell him.

I leaned over the edge of the balcony and looked down below at our vast home. We had hundreds of acres all to ourselves.

I saw a blur of Ren's hair and clothes, but he disappeared into the trees with killer speed. I guess he had jumped off of the balcony and he wanted me to follow him.

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

Literally flying down the stairs, I rushed out of our house as quickly as I could. I slipped here and there, and I think I even cut my dress on something sharp. I'd have to sew that back together later. It could definitely wait.

I ran to our own little tropical forest. Ren and I had agreed to have put in because I reminded us so much of our previous adventures. Most of the time, we would just walk around in there, holding hands and observing the wildlife. When I was feeling sentimental, I would go in there at night and just sit down with my back against a tree and listen to all of the sounds around me. It was a beautiful sight.

I could still hear Ren's song from the inside, getting away from me. Looking back at our house, as if this were final, I ran inside after him.

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

The flowers were blooming all around me, and they smelled too great that I just wanted to stop and take it all in. I ducked under a branch and pushed a few plants aside.

I leaped over a little puddle of water, not wanting my new sandals to get wet. I was close, I knew it. His deep, rich voice was getting closer. So close I could almost close my palm around it.

**Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads**

And then I found him. And my heart stopped.

**I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own**

There was a small clearing that had not been there a few days ago, the last time I had been this deep in the forest. It was no bigger than a room, but within that small amount of space, there was so much life and beauty that it took my breath away.

A small stream teaming with little Koi fish flowed through the middle of the garden. They were in all different colors. Mossy rocks stacked up near the other side of the garden, making a little waterfall into the stream. It made a wonderful little splashing sound that accompanied Ren's guitar.

Flowers and exotic plants grew in giant clumps and on vines. Birds and insects flew on and off of them. The birds swooped down in the stream, hoping to catch a fish, but the Koi were too quick and darted out of the way. The birds were left with water.

There was a huge tree that looked like a banyan placed in the middle. Around the tree was a wooden bench, and Ren leaned against it, his eyes on me as he kept playing the instrument and sang the song.

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

With tears in my eyes, I nodded. I joined him on the bench and leaned my head against his shoulder. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you," I whispered into the crook of his neck, and I could feel his muscles twitch as he smiled.

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

"Thanks for the beautiful garden, my beautiful husband," I whispered, threading my fingers through his hair. He pulled me into his lap and held the guitar in front of me, still managing to pay the song.

I started to hum along to it, since he was repeating the same chords over and over again. Ren put his head on top of mine and kissed it repeatedly. I melted into him and his warmth.

He broke the song of for a minute and kissed me, right on the lips. It was a soft, lovely kiss where you didn't know who was kissing who, but that you were kissing each other together. We were one person was we kissed.

I broke the kiss off first, wanting him to finish the song. But I kept my lips pressed to his neck.

**All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

His arms got tighter around me. "My tiger," I sighed, not even loud enough for him to hear. It was so quiet that I wasn't even sure if I had heard it.

**I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

I was his.

And he was mine.

It was an unsaid promise that would stay true forever.

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

"Yes."

* * *

**They're such a cute couple, but I'm still crying over Kishan. (WHY?!). No lie; I cried for two hours when I learned they had to leave Kishan. My friend had to give me emotional support over the phone for about thirty minutes. Anyway, check out my other stories, cause they're awesome!**

**Remember: The Song was Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. It's beautiful; you should seriously go on YouTube and listen to it. **

**Make my day better with a review?**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


End file.
